vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lie Ren
|-|Volume 1-3= |-|Volume 4-6= Summary Lie Ren, more commonly referred to as Ren, is a student at Beacon Academy and a member of Team JNPR. His weapon of choice is a pair of green automatic pistols which have blades attached to them, named StormFlower. He and Nora are long-time friends, though he is the exact opposite of her, as he is mostly quiet, mellow and mature. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | High 8-C | At least High 8-C Name: Lie Ren Origin: RWBY Gender: Male Age: 17 | 18 | 19 Classification: Human, Huntsman in training Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Aura (Able to use his Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance his striking power), Enhanced Senses (Can use his Aura to sharpen his senses), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Extrasensory Perception, Weapon Mastery (Skilled marksman and knife wielder), Empathic Manipulation (Via Semblance), Resistance to Extreme Heat and Cold (Aura protects the user from sub-zero temperatures, allowing them to walk through a blizzard in casual clothing or be encased in ice without being cold, as well as extreme heat up to and including the heat of flames, being blasted with steam, and being submerged in lava without being burned) Attack Potency: Building level+ (Singlehandedly killed a King Taijitu, Should be comparable to Team RWBY and the rest of Team JNPR) | Large Building level (Dismembered and decapitated a Nuckelavee, though it was injured and restrained, Should be comparable to Team RWBY and the rest of Team JNPR) | At least Large Building level (Should be comparable to other members of JNPR and RWBY during the events of Volume 6. Fought alongside Qrow Branwen against the Grimm Sphinx) Speed: Hypersonic (Comparable to the rest of Team RNJR) | Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class K (Comparable to Ruby) Striking Strength: Building Class+ '''| '''Large Building Class | At least Large Building Class Durability: Building level+ (Took several hits from a King Taijitu and was uninjured; should be comparable to Team RWBY and the rest of Team JNPR), Large Building level with Aura (Allows him to take hits from characters stronger than him and acts as a 'health bar' that lets him take multiple hits from characters of similar stature) | Large Building level (Took several hits from the Nuckelavee, comparable to the rest of Team RNJR), higher with Aura | At least Large Building level, higher with Aura Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range; Hundreds of meters with StormFlower Standard Equipment: StormFlower (Bladed dual automatic pistols), Li Ren's Dagger Intelligence: Above Average (Ren is a very capable fighter, able to hold his own against powerful Grimm such as a King Taijitu both armed and unarmed. He is also a highly skilled marksman, able to accurately hit a target even while moving and performing acrobatic maneuvers. He demonstrates a greater control over his aura than most, and often displays the ability to incorporate this into his fighting style.) Weaknesses: Continual use of his Aura will cause it to decay to the point where he can be left open to more significant damage. Aura's durability is cumulative; it will deplete with each attack he takes and can be brought down by characters of similar strength. Semblances drain aura by a small amount and without aura they cannot be used until the user's aura is recharged. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'StormFlower:' Lie Ren's signature weapon, StormFlower, consists of a pair of concealable automatic handguns equipped with collapsible blades and extended magazines. The blades are incredibly strong and sharp, able to pierce through tough material such as the bone in a King Taijitu's skull. Ren can even use his weapons as boomerangs by throwing them as he did with one during the battle against the Geist. *'Semblance: Tranquility:' Ren's Semblance masks negative emotions, which aids him in avoiding detection by Grimm. When his Semblance activates, he or the affected person's colors become temporarily desaturated to at least the viewer. Ren can also channel this ability through the ground to reach those from a distance. *'Warp Strike:' Ren quickly dashes from enemy to enemy performing palm strikes along the way. *'Cyclone:' Ren spins diagonally, firing his guns while slashing enemies before knocking them away. *'Aura Charge:' Ren strikes the surrounding enemies with a powerful aura pulse, stunning them. Key: Vol 1-3 | Vol 4-5 | Vol 6 Onwards Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:RWBY Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Humans Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Hunters Category:Martial Artists Category:Teenagers Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gun Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Knife Users Category:Tier 8